legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jamesster.LEGO/Archive4
Hello, I am Terrsolpix, short for TerrificSolarPixel (guess where I got that from). I am trying to find any active me,beers of this wiki as it hasn't been updated in quite some time. Please reply if you receive this message. I have never actually seen a talk page before, just message walls, it is kind of new to me. Terrsolpix (talk) 01:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. I would reply to the old message, but it won't let me or (more likely) I can't figure out how. Do you know of any way to open up/start chat? Is it a feature introduced since the last time the wiki has been in any sort of function? Terrsolpix (talk) 22:54, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey jamesster i'm having problems finding the chat room. sadly it isn't set up like rru luna romLuna rom (talk) 19:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey jamesster why do you hate me? And why did you lie about the events on RRU? Jeremy Sleet (talk) 21:05, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :"why do you hate me" - I don't. I simply have rules to uphold as a moderator, which you have broken severely and repeatedly. If you're referring to blocking you on twitter, that's because you have a history of harassing people there and I'd rather not deal with that. Unfortunately, I can't speak for anybody else - while I've only been somewhat annoyed at most by your constant antics, let's just say you've made quite a name for yourself around these communities, and it's not a positive one. :"And why did you lie about the events on RRU?" - I didn't, and you're very well aware of what you did. Sorry dude, you're not kidding anybody. :You've already been blocked from this wiki for vandalism on your first account. I'm not sure why you keep thinking the answer to all your problems is just to try to evade your bans, as it's only caused you exponentially more trouble, but at this point it's clear you aren't thinking about the consequences of anything you do. Even when explicitly given the second chance you so desired, you promptly botched it by literally doing the one thing you were told not to. The fact that you did so via private message, simply hoping the mods wouldn't be told, says a lot about you - you don't think about why things keep happening to you, you just hope they won't land you in trouble next time you do them. :Here's my advice. Take a step back. Realize you've got some problems to figure out. Realize that when you're blocked or banned, whether from a website or individual person, the answer is never to just make another account. There is absolutely no way that can help you - it's only led to a great number of people disliking your precense. Sorry that's blunt, but it's the honest state of things. Consider that if you keep clashing with a whole community, it simply may not be the place for you, at least until you become less impulsive. 'SuperFranTV (talk) 15:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC)'Hello, how do you get the decals/textures? I want to rebuild lu but better then luniserver.com and so i need all special things like ressources (textures/3dobjects) thx